


After Prom

by thedoctorsrose



Category: Pretty In Pink (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsrose/pseuds/thedoctorsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week after prom. Andie and Blaine are dating. Duckie is alone and still hopelessly in love. Will Duckie ever get the girl of his dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction, and I'll take any opinions I can get to make my writing better.
> 
> I do not own any of the rights to the movie Pretty in Pink, nor do I own any rights to its characters!
> 
> \- Danni

Duckie Dale sat at a table alone twirling the cafeteria's pathetic excuse for spaghetti with his fork. He watched across the room as Andie Walsh and Blane McDonnagh sat eating, talking, and laughing.

Duckie had let Andie go. He had told Andie to go after Blane but he had only said that. He would have died to have her for himself. Although he had met that girl Sarah at the prom, who he had had a good time with, it just wasn't the same. He had been thinking of Andie the entire time. Duckie eventually lied and told her he had a girlfriend when she said she wanted to come home with him. Duckie went home alone with a hand print to the face.

He got up, tossing his untouched lunch away. He took one last look at Andie who waved. He smiled back sheepishly and headed outside, making up his mind to skip the rest of the day's classes.

Duckie sat outside the gym waiting for the last bell of the day to ring so he could see Andie. When he heard it, he quickly stood up and licked his hands to slick his hair in the right direction. He leaned against the building and watched everyone head to their cars.

Andie walked out with her usual armful of books and searched for her car keys in her bag. As she dropped her books in her attempt, and Duckie began to run to help her, Blane stepped out behind her. She smiled at him and they leaned down together to pick up the scattered books and papers. Duckie scowled as they kissed before Blane left in his car. Duckie kicked his bike as Andie drove off. He found himself angry and incredibly jealous. Granted, he was always jealous, but watching Blane come to the rescue had been the last straw. 

He grabbed his bike and rode home with the anger burning inside him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding the phone to his ear, Duckie waited for the voice that had always sent his heart skyrocketing. After three rings, Andie answered.

"Hello?"

Before he could answer, his voice caught in his throat and he hung up. He sat on his bed staring at the phone.

He had planned on asking Andie to hang out with him this weekend, maybe go to the mall or something. He had never had a problem with calling Andie before, but he was afraid to hear her say she was going to be spending time with... Blane.

He placed his hand on the phone again, this time planning his attack. His hand sat there for five minutes before he picked it up and redialed Andie's number. Her voice came through once again.

"I swear, if this is a prank call…"

"Surprise." Duckie forced a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Oh, hey Duckie. Haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah." He laughed again. "Well, see, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to maybe…"

"Duckie can you hold on one second? I have another call."

"Sure."

Duckie sat there for about 10 minutes fiddling with the phone cord before Andie returned.

"Um, Duckie can we maybe talk tomorrow? Blane and I are going out tonight. Don't want to be late." She gave a short laugh.

His heart sank. "Sure Andie." He hung up and laid back down on his bed, half wishing he had never bothered calling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Duckie decided to get to school early to meet Andie at school. Walking down the seemingly empty halls, he made his way to her locker and waited. Never seen the school so empty, he thought to himself.

He rocked back and forth as the halls slowly filled up with students. Eventually he saw Andie, arms full of books, walking towards him. He turned around and checked his breath before turning back to lean against the locker coolly.

"Duckie, you're in my way." She snapped at him.

He pulled away from the locker. "Hey beautiful." He pulled down his sunglasses and glanced over her outfit.

She rummaged through her locker ignoring his greeting.

"Well, are you going to say something to me? I mean you did hang up on me last night. I could have been dying. Maybe even murdered. You wouldn't know!" His eyes widened as he dramatically flung his arms in the air.

"Duckie, you weren't in danger." She said continuing to dig through her locker.

"How can you be so sure? You weren't there!"

"Duckie!"

"What?"

She sighed and closed her locker. "I have to go to class now. Maybe you should too."

"Maybe tomorrow. I have things to do today."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking about finally starting on making the world's biggest ball of twine. Or maybe seeing how many kids I can hit with spitballs or something. Important things, Andie ."

Andie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go now." She turned on her heel and headed to her class.

Duckie sighed and turned around, running into someone. "Hey, watch it jerk!" He yelled before realizing he had run into a much larger guy. Upon realizing this, he started dusting off the guy's jacket with his hands. "So sorry, thought you were those kids I beat up this morning!" He laughed nervously.

Before he knew what hit him he was sitting in a trash can.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting caught wandering the halls, Duckie found himself stuck in class. He sat doodling pictures in his notebook before being snapped at to pay attention. He continually looked at the clock waiting for class get out. How can the other kids stand this? 

When the bell finally rang, he jumped up, grabbed his books, and ran to Andie's locker. He slid to a stop in front of it and tried to catch his breath while slicking his hair back. Andie and Blane soon came in sight... holding hands. Duckie felt his heart ache, longing for his hand to be in Andie's.

"Hey, Duckie." Greeted Blane when they had reached Andie's locker.

"That's Phil to you." Duckie spat at him.

"Duckie, stop." Andie scolded, putting her books away.

"I didn't do anything." Duckie muttered under his breath.

Andie rolled her eyes as she and Blaine strode off.

Duckie scoffed. He stood there for a while. He couldn't get the image of Blane and Andie holding hands out of his mind. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he casually walked down the hall, through the crowd, and out the doors where sat outside under a tree far from the school. He sat with his face in his hands. He finally pulled his head up and leaned it against the tree. He closed his eyes and pictured Andie. Her beauty, her charm, her red hair and striking outfits...

He heard the bell ring in the distance and thought it best to stay where he was for the rest of the school day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Duckie rode his bike past Andie's house a few times. Finally, Jack, Andie's father came out and yelled at him to either come inside or go home. Duckie reluctantly chose the former. 

"What's going on, Dad?" Andie stepped into the living room, caught off guard by the sight of Duckie. She stood there in her pajamas, blushing.

Duckie's heart leaped. His eyes lingered on the pink polka dotted nightie. "If this is a bad time, I'll just go home. I bet my dog needs to be fed, so yeah I'll just go."

"You don't have a dog, Duckie." She turned around and headed to her room.

Duckie hesitated and then followed her.

He plopped himself on her bed and twiddled his thumbs. Andie sat next to him. "So, what are you doing here this late?" She asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'm come over to see what's up."

"At 11 o'clock at night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Andie sighed and laid down on the bed. Duckie laid down next to her. "Do you want to hang out with me this weekend?" He blurted out. He felt his face get warm. "I mean it's just we haven't been hanging out much and I figured we should." He nervously played with a string on his shirt.

Andie was quiet.

"It's not a date or anything, it's just us as friends, like it used to be." He swallowed loudly. He was embarrassed at his outburst.

"Are you jealous of Blane?" She said rolling over to face Duckie.

He blushed. "No, why would I?" He laughed nervously.

"Well, you snapped at him today when he called you Duckie. Also, you don't talk to me much anymore and seem to make a point of staying away from me when I'm with Blane." She looked him in the eyes.

He blushed harder. "Yeah, I uh, I am a little bit." He felt his face burning as she kept staring at him.

"I thought you were." She leaned closer to him.

He swallowed loudly again. "Uh, so is that a yes or n-" Andie had her lips pressed against his before he could finish.

Duckie was in shock. For a few seconds he sat there lifeless before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He wanted this moment to last forever. He was nervous though and felt stupid. He hoped he was doing this right.

After a good 5 minutes she pulled back and sat up. 

"What was that for?" Duckie asked, his cheeks still blazing red.

"I want to hang out this weekend." She said.

Duckie sat up. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Andie laughed. "Of course I mean it. We're best friends, aren't we?"

His heart dropped. "Yeah, friends." He stood up. "I'll just go ahead and schedule those skydiving lessons for this weekend. Kidding of course." He added as he slipped out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duckie walked his bike home and kicked rocks along the way. 

The words still echoed through his mind.

We're best friends, aren't we?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Duckie had all eyes on him. Whispers came from all around.

Duckie knew what they were talking about of course. How had anybody even found out though?

Jesus, word spreads fast, he thought to himself.

He searched for Andie all morning: looking through classroom windows, yelling into the bathrooms. She just wasn't anywhere to be found. 

Considering he had already missed his first four class periods, he decided it would be best to go ahead and ditch the rest of the day. 

As he rode his bike home, he thought about Andie. Hopefully, all the talk hadn't gotten to her and she was okay. He knew she could be fragile when it came to school talk.

He was furious at the fact that people could be so hurtful. They don't even think about it when they spread rumors. They just do it.

If only he could fix it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andie sat in calc class tapping her pencil against the desk. Only a few more minutes and she was out of her. She had been holding back tears the entire day. 

She felt guilty for kissing Duckie, angry at herself for telling Jena about it. She should have known someone would overhear and start the usual rounds of gossip. Now Blane was ignoring her and everyone thought was a slut. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away. God, I wish I hadn't kissed him, I really wish... 

"Andie!" She jumped and found the teacher standing over her. "Are you going to answer this problem or not?" He pointed to the board.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was perfect today. The clouds were puffy and there was a cool breeze. Duckie couldn't enjoy it no matter how hard he tried.

He sat in Andie's front yard, pulling at the grass and tearing it into little shreds. He felt selfish for getting such joy out of Andie's kiss even though it was probably ruining her life.

Well, he would just sit here and wait for her to get home. Then he would tell her that if she didn't want to be his friend anymore, he'd be happy to do so.

No you wouldn't, you'd die without her, his mind shouted at him.

He looked down at his watch. The glass was broken and the strap was ready to fall apart but he kept it with him anyways. Andie had given it to him for his birthday because he always had to call her to ask the time.

She would be on her way home now.

He crossed his fingers that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

While Andie drove home from school, she allowed herself to cry. She didn't know what to do now. 

She had tried to talk to Blane after school, but he claimed he had important homework to do and left. She played the phone call she knew was coming in her head. "Andie? I don't think this is going to work out anymore. But look on the bright side! You have Duckie."

Would she like having Duckie? He loved her and she knew it, but did she love him? Sure, as a best friend, but as more? She didn't know.

She parked on the curb outside her house. How she had managed to make it home safe was beyond her. She could barely see through her tears. She grabbed her things and got out of the car. Wiping her eyes, she headed up to the front door. She saw Duckie out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking at her. "Duckie, I really don't..." She sniffed. "I really don't feel like hanging out today if you don't mind." 

Duckie approached her. "As much as I feel bad about kissing you, I also don't feel bad about it."

Andie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's the best thing that's ever happened to me," He stood awkwardly. "But you probably could have guessed that."

Andie blushed. "Yeah, I did."

The phone started ringing inside. "Oh no." Andie closed her eyes.

"Better answer that." Duckie said. 

It was her dad calling. He wouldn't be home until late that night.

Andie didn't want to be alone. "You want to stay here? We can listen to some music or something."

"Sure, why not!" Duckie replied a little louder than necessary. "Listen to a little music..." He sat down on the couch.

"Thirsty?" Andie asked as she headed to the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer." Andie gave him a scolding look. "Okay, okay, I'll take some juice." He laughed. 

She came back from the kitchen with the juice and handed it to Duckie. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He took a drink and set it down. "Was school bad today?" 

Andie sighed. "Yeah... Blane is mad at me. Everyone is talking about us." 

"Well, who cares what they think anyways?" 

"I do when they say I'm a slut!" She yelled.

Duckie shut up when Andie began to cry. "I'm sorry I brought this up Andie." He said, as he put his arm around her. "I'm stupid." His heart ached for her. 

Andie laughed and wiped her eyes. "You are."

The phone rang again. Andie reluctantly pulled away from Duckie. She crossed the room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Her voice trembled. "Oh, hi Blane."

Duckie stood up, not sure what to do.

"What do you mean? No, I understand. Good-bye." She hung up. "He said maybe we should see other people..." She said mostly to herself.

She turned to Duckie. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets watching her. He blushed when she gave him a weak smile. The weirdest sensation came over her when he did. Her mind filled with images of their kiss, how lovely it had been, and she realized something that she wished she had realized a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened, Andie?" 

"Can't you tell?" She sighed and sat down. Wiping her eyes she looked up at Duckie. "But it's okay. It really is."

"You don't have to pretend." 

"I'm not." She reached over and grabbed Duckie's hand, pulling him next to her on the couch. She leaned her head on his arm.

"Duckie, I'm really sorry."

"You should be."

Andie pulled her head up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Duckie reached over and picked up the juice she had given him. "You know I hate orange juice with the pulp." He gave her a crooked smile.

She smiled back. "No that's not why I'm sorry."

He swallowed loudly as she inched closer to him. "Then what?"

"That I never gave you a chance."

"Oh that."

"Yes that." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back, waiting for him to say something.

"Andie, I love you. I always have." The words tumbled from his lips and his hand shot up to cover his mouth.

"Oh that." She teased.

He rolled his eyes at her in mock annoyance. 

She reached up and laid her hand against his cheek and his heart pounded. 

"Um, Andie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" 

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

For once he didn't have anything to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first piece of fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it and stick around to read more of my writing.  
> \- Danni


End file.
